Promise Unbroken
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Sakura ghad a childhood love, something that she hoped would be a real love one day. Only, to find out that her lover had forgotten the promise they ahd made, but of course, an Uchiha never forgets,


**Thank you, and thank you to all who fave, review, vote, and all that! And excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not an expertise, but I try my hardest. Plus I got lazy and only scanned over it. Sorry.**

**Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Thank you to anyone who faves, reviews, subs, and any of that. Thank you and I love you guys! Read the bottom please.**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

_The "oohs," and "ahhs," echoed in the elementary playground, a young group of girls all in a circle. A blonde one with choped end hair with a barrette in it, and bright blue eyes stood with her hand held out, all the other girls looking at what her hand held. In her hand, she had small little barrette, one of rhinstones and glitter, but holding the jealousy of the other girls._

_"It`s so pretty Ino!"_

_"I can`t believe he got you that!"_

_"I wish I had a boyfriend to give me shiny stuff!" All of the girls kept their gazes on it as the said Ino girl moved it into the light, the afternoon sun bouncing off and making the glitter shine even brighter, more "oohs," becoming present._

_"Have you gotten anything Sakura?" The heads turned to another girl, one standing next to the blonde, watching as her friend kept the attention of all the other girls, nothing new to her._

_"Uh-no."_

_"I bet he just asked you out so he wouldn`t feel guilty. What second grader would go out with a first grader?" The accused girl blushed, but said nothing to their comments, out of all the girls she got made fun of the most, her little pink pigtails sank a little as her head lowered and her bright emerald eyes became hidden._

_"Hey, at least Sasuke talks to her!" Her blonde friend came to her rescue as always, making sure Sakura was always defended, neither could ask for a better friend, Sakura always made sure Ino stayed out of trouble, not beating anyone up for being mean to Sakura._

_"Yeah, well." And the yelling started, all of the girls shouting at each other about whether Sakura is dating Sasuke because he feels guilty, or whether Ino just bought the barrette herself, although everyone saw her get it from her boyfriend, and other random things only first graders could think of. All while a pair of blue eyes watched behind some bushes, the little body getting up after the fighting started and heading back towards more boys his own age._

_"Sasuke! Sasuke! Guess what?" His little fists clenched and a big smile on his face, while his friend just starred at him, putting his hand up to see his friend in the sunny view._

_"What?"_

_"Sakura was getting teased because you," pointing at the boy laying on the ground,"didn`t get her anything unlike Ino`s boyfriend."_

_"So?"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Fine." The little boy sat up and stood up, looking towards where his friend came from, knowing that his little pinkette was just behind those bushes, hopefully not being bullied._

_"Wait where you going, don`t leave me!" The boy blonde yelled as his dark haired friend walked away, going towards the school where the teacher is calling them all in from recess._

Her chapstick lips smiled at the memories of when she had still lived here. Her head on the cool window, eyes watching as the road sped past, her parents making light talk in the front seats. She wondered how much everyone and everything had changed, whether Ino was still the loud, talkative, and outgoing blonde, and if Naruto was the same, and then of course Sasuke. She looked down and touched the necklace with her hand, recalling the memories of how she got it.

_"Hey Sakura." The dark haired boy called as he stood infront of the first graders wing, girls starring at him, he felt uncomfortable around here, and usually Sakura would meet him, but after what Naruto told him he decided he would risk it for her. The pinkette smiled at the boy, not expecting him to be here, some girls giving her glares, or turning away, pretending to act better then her._

_"Hi Sasuke."_

_"Uhm, listen." He fidgeted around nervously, his hand clenching and unclenching in his pocket, the object being carefully held so it wouldn`t break. The girl stood with her eyes watching, her own blush decorating her cheeks as she saw some people make oogly faces at them._

_"Here." It took her a second to see the object in his hand. Her eyes widened at the necklace, a blown glass heart with colorful strands of something inside, a necklace rope going through part of it so she could put it on, all of that sitting on his hand. A hard blush adorning his cheeks, he didn`t plan to give it to her until her birthday, but after what Naruto said he had it brought to school so he could give it to her._

_"It`s so pretty Sasuke." He smiled and put it on her, his little second grade fingers going to work on the clasp._

_"See, know you have something to show them." She blushed, but nodded, touching the heart with her fingers before they walked off together._

A big smile came to her mouth as she recalled the memory of him giving it to her, her eyes closed and treasuring it. She had later found out the little strands were part of the crayons they used to share whenever Sakura would come over to Sasuke`s for Mikoto to babysit here. Sakura wondered if the ten year old she once knew was still the same, of course he would be different physically, but if his personality would be the same. She just hoped he would keep his promise to her.

_A pink haired girl around the age of nine sat on a couch, fidgeting with her frilly skirt, waiting. The sky outside was almost black for a late afternoon time, the street lights giving a hazy yellow as the occuring lightning did. Her eyes watched and waited, her hand holding the glass heart around her neck. Lights crossed her windows, two, a car. She stood up and made her way to the door, her mother already answering it, letting a soaked, little boy in, around the age of ten._

_She gave a warm smile, and watched as her mom gave a sad one, the boy not noticing it, giving his girlfriend a hug and kiss on the cheek. A man came from a room, leading his wife away, this time both children not seeing the look he sent them. Sakura`s smile lost its brightness and faded from her face, leading the confused looking boy towards the couch she had been on moments ago._

_"What`s wrong Sakura." She didn`t last a second. The tears came pouring down her face, a dark blue coming before her eyes, being pulled into the young boy`s embrace._

_"I, I *hiccup* have *hiccup* move." The lighting was the only thing seen and the thunder was the only thing heard for a few moments, the girl peeking her emerald eyes up to see the boy starring down at her with wide eyes._

_"Move." She cuddled closer to his warmth, his grip tightening on her._

_"Mhm. *hiccup* mommy and daddy say we`ll be back though, but I still don`t want to leave!" More tears fell from her eyes, the boy trying to comfort her as much as he can._

_"You`ll be back though, you can see me when I`m five feet tall." He gave her a cheeky smile, and she wiped her eyes, trying to be positive like him._

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Just wait, you`ll come back and we can actually go on a date." She gave a real smile that time, and tried to think of her and Sasuke going on a real date, maybe to Chuck E Cheese`s?_

_"And, and you have my necklace. You`ll wait for me right? And I`ll wait for you, so don`t ever take it off!" He smiled so warmly at her and she nodded believing his promise, both of them pinky promising, and that being the day Sasuke kissed her on the lips. The first and last time. _

She began thinking of Sasuke being five feet, he had to be at least six by now, his family mostly being tall for males. And she highly doubted they would take his scooter for their date now, as both had thought, and definitely not to C.E.C`s. The car stopped, she hadn`t even noticed they had pulled into her old neighborhood, or that both of her parents were smiling at her from the front seat.

"Here we are!" Her mother cheered, probably already in contact with everyone they used to hang out with, a whole year`s worth of dates planned out. Sakura groaned at the thought, but gave her parents`s a nervous smile as they climbed out of the car. First thing she noticecd when she got out was no one was around, which she guesses meant school was still going on. Sakura looked at her childhood home, her father`s boss had kept the house in good condition, hiring someone to take care of everything, she was even told her room had been redecorated to fit a sixteen year old instead of a nine year old.

"Come on honey!" They stuff had already been moved into the house, and Sakura could tell they had no fung-shui sense at all. Everything seemed like they tried to make it look like it was suppose to be there, but they failed. Sakura already saw the gleam in her mother`s eyes, a big, fun project for her. Sakura walked up the stairs, seeing the hallway repainted and some of the doors replaced from the late night drawings she used to do.

She stopped at her door, itself repainted, but everything that was on it, still on it. She opened it and smiled at the sight, her parents had done a good job at determinig a new theme for her new room, old room. The walls painted white, but splashed with colors, paint filled balloons, something her mother taught her. The bed spread, on a king size bed, green and tons of colorful pillows, even some old ones from when she was younger. Then the furniture, vanity, desk, and all that a medium brown color. She could go into the bathroom, but another door caught her attention. The one she and Sasuke used to be afraid to enter because it was so big, she never filled it all the way to the back, she was afraid of the "ghost." She smiled and walked in, seeing all her clothes around the space, walking to the back and walking back. Proud of herself.

"Sakura dear, get ready, we`re going over to someone`s house for dinner." The girl nodded and went back in her closet, before entering her brand new bathroom, that`ll wait for later though.

-Later.

The Haruno family pulled up into a lovely driveway, greeted by a lovelier house. Big, and familiar to Sakura. A smile graced her face as she thought of seeing Sasuke in a matter of minutes, she watched as the car stopped, ready to jump out. She had put on a tight, but not skin tight black skirt, and then a short sleeve silver silk blouse, with a pair of white wedges. She`s glad she wore it. The doors opened, they all stepped out, and walked up the marble steps, door opening by a butler. Sakura smiled at the house, one she remembered as much as her own.

"You`re here!" A swish of black, purple, and white passed by, clinging to the blonde woman.

"Mikoto!"

"Hana!" The two middle-aged women cheered, Sakura`s father walking past both them while shaking his head, Sakura waited, Mikoto had always treated her as a daughter.

"Oh, and there you are Sakura! Look at how you`ve grown, and you still have that necklace! You know I remember." Sakura listened as she went on and on, talking about when she and Sasuke were younger.

"Well let`s go eat!" Sakura nodded as her and her mother followed the Uchiha wife into the dining hall, passing by luxurious rooms, one`s that would make any tycoon envy Fugaku and his family. The blinding chandelier made Sakura keep her head down, finding her dad and Fugaku drinking some scotch, and the butlers and maids setting up the table. Mikoto grabbed the seat next to her husband, and Hana grabbing the seat next to her husband who was on the other side of Fuagku, leaving Sakura to sit next to her mother. Usually, Itachi, Sasuke`s older brother would be sat next to Fugaku, but since he married and moved out many years ago, Sasuke probably has the seat now, although, today he would probably be across from Sakura tonight.

The dinner was served shortly after they sat down and everyone instantly, Sakura kept her ears peered for signs of Sasuke. All the parents talking about what had happen, Sakura caught a piece of information, saying that Itachi`s wife is pregnat. Even so, she payed little attention to them, and they did the same, more interested in conversation with old friends and people around their age.

Finally, a door slamming shut was heard, echoing from entrance, down the hall and to the dining room, where all ears are listening.

"Sasuke." Fugaku called out, footsteps getting louder as they seemed to approach, a shadow appearing in the doorway.

"Yes, father?" The shadow stepped out, Sakura tried to not openly stare, he had definitely passed five feet, around six one, and lean, but not over muscular, just enough evident, and probably a six pack. Sasuke didn`t seem to notice her though, paying only attention to his father.

"We have guests, your mother told you, and you should have been home a while ago." Sasuke took a moment to answer.

"I had _things _to do." His father sighed, and Sakura thought she saw Mikoto bow her head a little bit in sorrow, Sasuke turning around, his footsteps retreating.

"Change and come back down."

"Yes, father." That was all the words said for a few moments, everyone wondering what would happen next.

"Well, your son has grown imensly as well Mikoto." Mikoto gave a small smile.

"Indeed, I miss my little boy sometimes." Hana didn`t notice the tone in her voice, continuing on with the dinner and conversation around it, Sakura could only wonder what Mikoto ment though.

Sasuke soon returned to dinner with a pair of dark jeans and a band t-shirt, his father giving him a light glare as he walked in, saying nothing to anyone nor looking at anyone. He just sat down from Sakura and ate, she had the itch to say something, but found nothing to say. She touched her necklace instead, and focused on her hand touching it, having the feeling of eyes on her, she looked up. Only to see Sasuke watching her for one second before he looked back on his food, his gaze never being caught on her again for the night.

The night ended with all of them finishing off dessert, many desserts, everything any person could wish for. Sakura only kept her eyes downward, waiting for Sasuke to say something, anything, but he never did. Her parents and her left with smiles on their faces, at least her parents, sakura waited for him to say "bye," or "catch up with ya," but nothing came. The ride home was a blurr for Sakura, she just sat in the car, touching the necklace over and over.

* * *

><p>Her heart raced as she starred up at the big, colorful building, understanding everything that is on it. The students are free to paint the school if they can get paint, restrictinos of course it's a private school, but the school believes in "creativness." Meaning, the kids can paint the school, equaling the colorfulness of the building. Sakura can see it from her house, twenty mintues away.<p>

Her converse feet, knee highs, made little noise as she made her way up the hard stairs, feeling as if she is a freshmen all over again, afraid of what`ll happen to you once you enter the building. Her worries dimished though as she thought of her old friends, most of whom are still going to this school, and over course her old boyfriend. She smiled at the thought, and open the door, feeling the cold metal handel.

Making her way down the empty hall, classes started, she made her way to the office, feeling the ac hit her the moment the door opened. The office was of little, a few chairs on one side, a big desk, and a door reading principal. She sat herself down on a chair and waited for the secretary most likely to find her way to the office and give her, her things. She didn`t even have her short sleeved, button up blouse, her mid-thigh plaid green skirt, or her green tie yet!

Finally, the doors opened to reveal a middle-aged women, with spiked end black hair and the same color eyes.

"Oh, I forgot we had a new student, most kids don`t get sent down till third hour." She smiled brightly at Sakura, talking again before Sakura could get one word in.

"I`m Shizune by the way, secretary, what`s you name."

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." Feeling proud of herself for putting those three words in, Shizune chatting away as she tried to find everything that Sakura would need.

"Alrighty, here you go, come get your uniform around third hour, I forgot to grab it from the room." Sakura nodded and bid Shizune a good-bye, looking at her schedule, knowing what would already be on it.

First Period: History/ Advanced Japan: Kakashi Sensei

Second Period: Junior English: Kurenai Sensei

Third Period: Elective: French 3: Kurenai Sensei

B Lunch

Fourth Period: Math/ Trigonometry: Asuma Sensei

Fifth Period: Science/ Anatomy: Jirayia Sensei

Sixth Period: Elective: Digital Photography: Anko Sensei

Being a Junior she had two electives, choosing a language and photography, she wondered if Sasuke, being a senior had any electives with her. Seniors got three, usually. She smiled at the thought of them walking to class together and not splitting, the school also had no homerooms, finding them a waste of time. Her steps never faultered as she made her way to the classroom, a locker already ready for her.

~I grabbed the door handle, taking a deep breath before I pushed the door open. All eyes turning to look at me, wearing a mid-thigh denim skirt and a green tank top with a little white bow on it attracted even more attention. Everyone being in uniform, yeah. Some girls gave me glares, others only looking before turning, and other studying me. Guys, on the other hand, seemed to be taking their dear time, taking in every small detail, most nodding their heads. A few guys only glanced at me before turning towards Kakashi Sensei I presume.

"Well, here you are, right on time." Yeah, cause right on time is twenty minutes late, although I think I saw him ten minutes ago in the hall. Damn private schools, what can you do.

"Y-yes." Damn Sakura stuttering, I gave the class a light smile and walked into the class more, shutting the door.

"Well, everybody this is Sakura Haruno, our newest junior, please be nice to her." I could see ideas forming in some of the guys minds. Looking around I saw a familiar face poking out, I smiled as she saw me looking at her. I prayed that Kakashi would place me in the empty seat next to her, only prayed that he would.

"Well,"If starts every sentence off with well, I will hurt someone, particulary him," the free seat next to Miss Yamanaka will have to be yours right now." I smiled and walked down, practically radiating joy, and if someone tries to fuck up my joy. You going down bitch.

I sat next to Ino and gave her a hug, her arms going around mine before we broke loose and started in a giggle fit, Kakashi telling us to quiet down. I think I can survive this year now, I only felt awkward everytime Ino glanced at me, and more so my necklace. She did it throughout the hour, and I wondered why she kept doing it.

Second period breezed by as first hour did, my excitment bursting, knowing in an or so I could see Sasuke. I`ve seen him once today, and just that little glimpse was all I needed. Kurneai was nice, and she gave me the paper assignment we have to write, telling me to ask for help anytime. Best part being that my old friend Naruto is in the class, a senior actually, but he failed junior english last year and has to take it. Ino told me he failed on purpose so he could be with Hinata, a girl who I only new at the start of the school year before I moved, and being in class with her, I decided I still like her, even more then all those years ago.

Third hour came, I entered the class and looked around, finding juniors and seniors both in the class, my emerald eyes searching for his onyx ones. I talked to Kurenai when she came in, giving me my seat assignment. I went over how well my day is going, even at only two hours in. Everything seemed like it would work out, I only needed to find- That was when my world shattered. There in the doorway, stood Sasuke, only another thing attached to him, some dyed red head slut, their lips connected. Everyone seemed to pay them no mind, as if they knew it would happen, I was the only one who dared look at them.

I felt the tears in my eyes, but wiped them as the warning bell rang. I prayed with all my might I have the class with Sasuke and not the slut, my luck turned out. She waved him good bye, grabbing his ass in the process, slut, and walking away. Well, more like bouncing on her five inche heels that she doesn`t know how to walk in, I swear she`s leaning ninety degrees one way and then another everytime she moves.

The final bell rang, my luck must be wanting to play games with me, one good thing, and then something bad, for here came Sasuke walking down the aisle next to mine. His things setting down, making a medium "plop" sound, a few girls giggling before turning away. I did this all without being noticed. Kurenai started her lesson almost as soon as the bell rang and she had attendance done, I only half paid attention, this class a little behind my old one. My eyes nearly closed until a white, triangular piece of paper came upon my desk, just where I couuld see it.

You still have that necklace? I looked next to me, seeing Sasuke focused on the lesson, but I swear I saw him watching me.I wrote down my answer and tossed it back on his desk when Kurenai turned her back to us.

Why wouldn`t I? I saw him read it over, before he wrote something back down, not even trying to be discreet about it.

It was years ago that I gave it to you, most people lose things by then. 

Well, I didn`t. Great, now I sound like Kakashi Sensei, saying well at the beginning of every sentence.

Obviously. The bell rang before we could continue our conversation, and I felt no need to look at him, he seemed confused as to why I would have the necklace he gave me. It mad me fell confused. My thoughts ended though, Shizune found me in the hall and drug me down towards the senior hallway I assume, a few guys whispering to one another as we passed.

"Okay, here`s the key to that room there. Get your uniform, it should have your name on it, go put it on, and then return the key to me. I have to run an urgent errand, okay?" I nodded and tried to remember as much of her little speech as possible, her hasty words coming out as one big one. She nodded back and ran down the hallway, just as the bell rung, my stomach growling and wishing to be fed. I patted it before I headed into the room, putting the key in and turning one of the few turning doors in the school. Right there in the center of the room on a table my uniform was placed. I reached for it just as a sound reached my ears.

Turning I saw the door being opened, two shadows placed against it. Their bodies seeming to be pressesd against each other. I watched from under the table, thanking for the little light from the windows only. I waited, the door opening, wetness coming into my eyes as I saw the people come in. Sasuke, his tongue shoved down the girl`s throat, only this time, not the dyed slut, a girl with brown hair. Neither one noticed me as I back up farther, their bodies coming closer. I watched as they moved towards the back of the room, my body going closer to the door as they went farther to the back.

Just as the girl let out a moan, I opened the door and hoped out. I think they saw the door open, but no clue who did it. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall, sitting down on the toilet and letting the tears fall. The promise to him means nothing, my mind could only repeat it over and over. I dried my eyes with my arm and started to change into my uniform, knowing that if I waited to long Shizune would go there and look for me, possibly calling out my name and giving away who opened the door.

The uniform fit me well, tight, but not enough to make me look slutty, and loose so it's more fitting. I opened the stall and looked in the mirror once more to make sure I looked alright, the tear stains gone, and my eyes non puffy or red. I gave myself a reassuring smile before I exited the bathroom and headed to the cafeteria, lunch already half over. I walked in with a few other late comers, few people, if any paying notice to me. I gave praise for not getting attention for once.

"Sakura!" I turned to the loud shout, and found Ino waving her hands like mad, Hinata and Naruto next to her, along with someone else that I knew, Kiba I think? Then two others, a boy and girl, then two empty chairs. One next to her, which she keeps pointing at. I gave her the "one m inute" finger and headed in line, my stomach starting to get louder. After grabbing a salad, root beer, and brownie, oh and a yogurt, I headed to the table, Ino giving me the look like I ditched her.

"Relax, I was hungry." She shrugged and said something to one of the unknowns, to me at least. I paid little mind as I dug into my salad, and studied the two newcomers more. One, the girl, is blonde with four ponytails, and pretty hazelish eyes. I bet she would be tall if she stood too, oh and she seems muscular and sporty. The next, the boy, has long brown hair, set away from his face, and pale eyes, almost clear. He seemed tall as well, and was handsome.

"So this is Temari, and this guy here is Neji, you remember Kiba though don`t you. Oh, and all these people are seniors, you and me are the juiors girly!" Temari fit her, and Neji fit the other, if I recall he`s actually related to Hinata some how, who just so happened to disappear.

"Where`s Hinata and Naruto?"

"Oh, over there, they`re getting ramen, close to dating." She gave a secert smile, and I bet she figured she`s the one that set them up.

"Who`s the other seat for the-"

"Sasuke." I turned to Neji, his eyes focused on a figrue behind me, I turned to actually see Sasuke standing there, no girl in sight.

"There`s your answer!" Ino cheered, she always approved of us.

"Hey Sasuke! You bastard!" Naurto appeared with ramen in one hand, and Hinata in the other, her face a good shade of red.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know you could at least put cologne on so you don`t smell like whatever cheap whore you fucked." I turned my head at her comment, not wanting to give away seeing him in the room. Sasuke didn`t answer for a minute picking at his food, his seat next to mine.

"I could." That pissed Ino off, and I saw the vein popping on her forehead.

"Why you-"

"Calm down Ino." Kiba for the first time saying something, wrapping his arm around her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I never thought that Ino would be going out with someone, which is pretty stupid when you think about it.

"You two going out?" I leaned in and whispered it, not wnating to sound stupid to anyone.

"Silly, of course." She stuck her tongue out, I gave a laugh and leaned back over, Sasuke starring at me as I leaned back over. A blush covering my face, a smirk appearing on his face. Lunch was nothing more exciting, Sasuke just kept a smirk on his face the whole time, Hinata and Naruto left early to get homework done, and most conversation revolved around me moving and coming back. I decided I liked Temari and Neji at the end of lunch, even though Neji`s a douche sometimes.

* * *

><p>The hallway buzzed as I walked out from lunch and to my locker. Even with the huge crowd of students, I felt as though someone was watching me the whole time. I couldn`t see who, and no one seemed to be following me, but it, the feeling, was there, even as I reached my locker. Just as I was about to shut it, replacing the stocked shelf and hanger with dull green, something pushed me against the locker, closing the locker.<p>

"You haven`t talked to me." I heard the demanding statement tone, he wanted to know, and now.

"I didn`t thi-"

"What? That I forgot the promise?" He fingered the necklace on my neck and leaned his head right into my ear.

"You seemed to remember when you were with those dyed red and brunette sluts." I kept the sharpness in my tone, it didn`t go unnoticed by him at all, a smirk playing on his face. I can feel it on my cheek.

"A little fun never hurt anyone Sakura. After all you were something no one else does, do you not?" I blushed and turned my head, the warning bell ringing and the students leaving the hall. Suprisingly no one paying us much attention.

"I do, but a promise is a promise." I turned my head and tried to push him off, his heavy body not moving.

"I keep my promises Sakura." With those last words, and a finger on the necklace, he left. His shoes making little noise, only a slight sound so you know he`s there. I put my head down, and blushed, knowing that he really did care about my still after all these years.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, do not kill me no! This is the end! Of the one-shot, two reasons. One, I really don`t want to spend tons of time on it and not know where to go. Two, it actually ends really good luck that. Hope you enjoyed either way! Review, read other stories, vote and all that. Also, look at other stories for update information, only certain stories have the information, look for newer and chapter stories.<strong>

**~Chao.**

**P.s Happy Memorial Day Weekend.( Yes it was suppose to come out back then, but my schedule got really bad and I couldn`t. Gomensai. Lo Siento. Sorry. Oh, ownage, sorry in three different languages!) **


End file.
